The Jeffersons
by niki5th
Summary: This an Fic is Simallar the the actual episode but with some different lines and some new characters. NO FLAMES!
1. The New Neighbors

"Check it out dude, somebody bought the Donovan's old house." Said Stan

"Yea, I think they already moved in. I saw moving vans in the driveway two days ago." Said Kyle

"I hope they're not Austrians, that's the last thing this town needs." Said Cartman trying not to sound hopeful

"Hey look!" Kyle Said. It was a little 6 year old boy peaking out of a door. The boy was wearing a strange feathered mask.

"Hey, you live here?" Kyle asked the little boy.

"Yea, i just moved here with my dad. Are you gonna be my new friends?" The little boy asked innocently.

"No." Replied Cartman quickly.

"I'd really want you to. My dad said said he wanted to move somewhere to get away from it all. he said he wanted peace and quiet and to live with a bunch of

hicks who don't know anything." Said the little boy, still trying to get the boys to be his friend.

Stan and Kyle gave eachother a wierd look.

"what's that you're wearing?" Stan asked curiously.

"It's my mask. My daddy says it's best if I keep my face hidden. My name's Blanket." The little boy replied

"Your name's Blanket, well Blanket, I'm Howdy Doody, and theese are my friends, Teensy, Winky, and Naud. Well we have to be at the land of Booger trees, so we'll be leaving now." Said Cartman like he wanted to leave.

"Wait! You wanna come inside and play?" Asked Blanket.

"Look dude, were in the fourth grade, and that means we don't hang out with little kids. come on you guys let's get back to our big wheels." Said Cartman anxouisly awaiting to leave.

"We have arcade games inside!" Offered Blanket, still trying to make some new friends. All they boys suddenly turned around and went inside.

"Dad!" Called out Blanket looking for his dad.

"Woah!" Said Kyle.

"Dude, no way!" Said Stan.

"Oh my god, this is AWESOME!" Exclaimed Cartman as he ran to the plush toy dispenser.

"Are theese all YOUR toys?" Asked Stan.

"No, this is all my dad's stuff, he loves toys and video games." Replied Blanket

"Dude, he must be loaded! What does he do?" Asked Kyle wondering Blanket's Father's Career.

"He's retired now."

"Oh my god dude, your dad must be the coolest guy in the world." Said Cartman.

"Come on, my dad's proably in the back yard." Said Blanket.

**A/N**

**Stuff will change through out the course of the story. Most of the lines will be the same. I will be introducing new characters later. These two characters will be in every one of my south park fan fics as of 1/1/09. This Story is indeed "The Jeffersons".**


	2. Meeting Mr Jefferson First Aid

"Dad, dad, you out here!"

"Here I am Blanket!" Called out . He was skinny and really, really pale. had long black hair, and a "mustache". and his face is all messed up, maybe from too much plastic surgery. Anyways, Mr."Jefferson" Got off his backyard choo choo train. He did a little "mustache" fell off. he picked back up.

"Blanket! Oh my bueatiful Blanket!" Said as he ran up and hugged Blanket.

"Dude, What's wrong with his face" Asked Kyle to Stan.

"Be cool dude, i think he could be a burn victim or something." Said Stan.

"Guys, this is my dad Micheal Ja.." Said Blanket, inturrupted.

"Jefferson. Michael you guys wanna come play with me?" Said Mr. Jefferson.

"Come on let's climb the tree, let's climb the tree! Climb the tree! Climb the tree!" Said . Kyle and Stan gave eachother a wierd look. But they all climbed it anyways."

SONG "Have you been up, my wishing trrreeeeee! CHA! Where I come to think and dreeeeeaaaaaammm! And now I'd like to show you my wishing trrrrrrrrreeeeeeee! Where we can laugh and giggle and scream! HEEHEE!" Sang .

" Your son can't get up! ." Said Kyle

"My Wishing trrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee! Won't you imagine along with meeeeeeee! We can be spacemen. Or pirates on the seeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa! KACHA! Yes we can do anythinnnnggggggg! And I mean everythinggg! Up in my wishing trrreeeeeee!! HEEHEE, AAAHHHHH!! "

AT STARKS POND....

"Hey, hey, you guys gotta come over to the Jeffersons!"

"The Jeffersons?"

"They just moved to South Park, There's this kid named blanket and thier dad is awesome!"

" said we could invite all the kids in town over to his house!"

"He has like video games, And, and, a cotton candy machine, and guess what they have in thier backyard! Guess, guess. A train."

"No way."

"Yea way, Craig! And you don't belivev in the Jeffersons then you can just not come!"

"I belive in the Jeffersons."

AT THE JEFFERSONS....

"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA" Everyone was screaming.

"WEEEEEE!! Look at us on the swing! We're swinging!" Yelled

"Who want's the first cotton candy!" Yelled Blanket!

"MEEEE, MEEEE, MEEEE!" Everyone yelled.

"ME, ME, ME, I'm first!" Said ."Let's go ride the Choo-Choo train!"

"Yea, Choo Choo train!"

"WOOOOOOOO!"

SONG " Who want's to ride the traaiinn with meeee? A magical traaiinn!" sang

"Yes i would Mrrr. Jefferson. You're so awesome ." SONG

"O Cartman you have a bueatiful voice!" Said

"Thankyou so do you!" Said Cartman

SONG "Lets flyyy and riiddde on the traainn togethherrr" "Train Togetherrr!" SONG

NEW CHARACTERS....

**A/N **

**OK, There's Frankie, a girl with short dark brown hair who wears a a green and navy color striped speghetti straped mini dress with Converse green hi-top Chuck Taylor's.**

**Then Sam, A girl with long Brown hair who wears jeans and a Hollister logo tee and black Hi-Tops**

**This Fan Fic is My Intro to them.**

"Sam, I freakin swear we're at Micheal Jackson's house." Said Frankie

"Dude, I know, tonight we'll sneak in to make sure."

"K then." Said Frankie

THE GUYS.....

"Dude, What Happened to your knee?" Asked Kyle to Blanket reffering to the cut on his knee.

"I fell down." Said Blanket

"!"

"Choo-Choo train, it's all fun and games!" Sang

"All fun and games!" Sang Cartman

"! Goddammit. Come on, let's go clean that up." Said Kyle

"Oh my god Sam! This Poor kids Knee!" Said Frankie

"I'm Helping Him!" Said Kyle

"Well I've had first aid training!" Said Frankie

"Fine, we'll both help him!" Said Kyle. They all went inside.

"Okay this is gonna sting for a little bit." Said Kyle

"Ow, Thanks that already feels better."

"He cut his ankle too." Said Frankie. They both reached for the antiseptic. Thier hands touched for a few seconds, but they were quickly removed.

"I'm Frankie."

"I'm Kyle."

"That girl that was with me outside, that's my best friend Sam. But anyway, let's get back to helping Blanket."

"Yea"

"Hey Blanket, Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Asked Frankie While she treated Blankets ankle.

"I have A half brother and a half sister, but they live with thier mom now."

"And where's your mom?" Asked Kyle while treating Blankets knee

"I don't have a mom." Said Blanket

"You must have a mom. You mean she doesn't live here or she's dead or what." Said Kyle

"No, I was made in a labratory." Said Blanket

"What?" Asked Frankie

"My daddy wanted to have a baby, so he put me in a test tube, they put me in a womans tummy, and when i was born, daddy took me home." Explained Blanket.

"So you never met your mom?" Asked Kyle

"No, But I had a bunch of nanny's and body guards if that counts."

"Yea, yea that counts." Said kyle even though he didn't mean it.


	3. On The Way Home

"You know what Mister Jefferson Said? He Said I'm his best friend and i can go over there whenever I want, i'm supposed to go over there after dinner tonight." Said Cartman

"Guys, I feel, kinda bad for that kid." Said Kyle

"You feel Bad for him? he has everything a kid could want!" Argued Cartman

"Mister Jefferson seems like he wants to be a kid, not have one." Said Kyle

"Oh, you know what, this makes perfect sense, a guy moves into South Park with a Ferris Wheel in his backyard and kyle has a problem with it.

Mister Jefferson is the best thing that's happened to this town in a long time. And if you mess this up, so help me god I will rip your balls out with my bare hands,

WITH MY BARE HANDS GOD DAMN YOU! And Kenny, you better not die, cause then i'm gonna have to go to your stupid funeral instead of seein Mister Jefferson!"

"Shut up Cartman you blood belching vagina!" Yelled kenny. Just then Sam and Frankie Passed by.

"ow. You know What, PERIODS ARE NOT SOMETHING TO MOCK!!! I JUST STARTED MINE AND IT'S NOT FREAKIN FUNNY. IT FREAKIN HURTS. SO DON'T GO AROUND MOCKIN IT. OR YOU _WILL_ BE DEAD!!!!!! shhhhhhhh ahhhh." Yelled Sam furiously.

"Sam, Sam. It's the emotional symptoms of your period. Calm down." Said Frankie to Sam

"Sorry about 'll be gone next week. I'm Sam"

"Ummmmmm.... I'm Kenny?" Said Kenny

"Well Sam we better get going." Said Frankie

"Well Eric, I guess you know who not to mess with." Said Kenny

"Stop being such a bloo..." Said Cartman. He turned around, and sure enough, Sam was there with her fist. It showed of her knuckle glove. Cartman had a scared look on his face. He noticed that Frankie had a knuckle glove too. And She also Held up a fist.

"Hehe, sorry guys. Hehe, Don't wanna start a fight or anything. Hehe." Said Cartman

"Yea, you don't wanna start a fight with us." Said Sam

"So, DON"T MESS WITH US." Said Frankie

"But Don't worry, W're usally not agressive. Only when we're pissed." Added Sam

"So Bye!" They Said

"Woah dude, what just happened?" Asked Stan

"I don't know. Anyway. I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF WITH MY BARE HANDS KYLE.


	4. Dinner

"Well there he is. Where have you been all afternoon?" Asked Randy

"I was over at the new nieghbors, the Jeffersons." replied Stan

"Oh are they nice people?" Asked Sharon

"Yea, it's just a dad and a son."

"O, well we're supposed to have the Broflovski's and the Stoche's over for dinner tonight. Maybe I'll invite Mister Jefferson too." Said Sharon.

AT DINNER....

"So Mister Jefferson I hear you moved here from Kentucky?" Asked Gerald

"Kentucky, yea." He replied

"I heard people say you were from Illinois." Said Randy

"No, that's ignorant. They're ignorant." He said

"What kind of work do you do Mister Jefferson?" Asked Chris.

"I'm retired now, but i was a, umm, Pharmacist." He replied

"Well the boys have seem to have taken a liking to you. You really seem to have a way with them." Said Sheila

"I just like identify so much with children, the innocence, the beauty, I think god is in the face of every child." He sat and stared.

"Mmmmm, Yea." Said Randy. Sharon Smiled.

"They are fun!" Said Sharon Trying to change the subject. "Boys, you okay in there?"

"Yea Mom we're fine!" Said Stan.

"Wow, theese are great! What are they called again?" asked Blanket

"TV dinners. Don't you wanna take that viel off so you can eat?" Asked Kyle

"Nah, I'm not supposed to, Dad says i'm supposed to keep my face hidden." Answered Door Rang. Stan Got up to get it. He answered the door it was Cartman.

"What the hell is going on? Are you having Mister Jefferson over for dinner?" Asked Cartman

"No My Parents are." Replied Stan

"You guys Better not try boger out my friendship. He is my friend. Got it? And I was friends with him before you ass holes were so..." Stan shut the door and sat back on the couch.

TO THE PARENTS....

"Hey you know, Coby Bryant was up in eagle again today." Said Gerald

"What do you think Mister Jefferson? Do you think Coby Is guilty or innocent?" Asked Randy

"uh"

"I think he's defenetly going to jail. I love seeing smug celbrities get their come up in's." Said Chris

"I think it's wrong what police do to wealthy black men." He said

"Oh come on Mister Jefferson, you're not one of those who think that the police go aroung framing rich black people just because their jealous?" Asked Gerald

"Yea! Because They're hearts are full of greed and they have doo doo in thier souls." He Said


	5. The Next Day

PARK COUNTY POLICE STATION......

"Hey Sargeant, take a look at this."

"Watcha Got?" Asked Sargeant Harris.

"It says a new family just moved into South Park, one Mister Jefferson, age 50, just bought a house there and paid cash, he seems to be very wealthy"

"What's the problem?"

"Take a look. Here, He's Black."

"By God, so he is. Black and Rich. Time to take this Mister Jefferson Down just like we did Coby. Come on People! We got another rich black guy! I want him affiliated and dragged through the dirt like a moose."

AT STANS HOUSE.......

"Kyle?"

"Hey Stan! Watcha Doin?" It was Mister Jefferson.

"Mister Jefferson! AWWW! It's 1:30 in the morning!"

SONG "look at meeee, I'm peter pannn! TUKSHAMONA! a little boyyyy forevverrr! AAH!" SONG

"Mister Jefferson, I have to go to school tomorrow!"

"Aw, Son of a bitch. I knew it. What the hell are you doing Stan. I'll tell you what your doing, you're trying to steal my best friend!" It was Cartman

"He Just Showed up here!" Replied Stan.

"I thought you said we were best friends." said Cartman to Mister Jefferson. There was a knock at the door.

"Aw, Jesus. What now!" Said Stan.

"Dude look I found crawling aroung in my backyard!" It was Kyle, and Blanket was in his yard.

"Hi Stan!" Said Blanket

"He was all alone in the middle of the night Mister Jefferson Wasn't even home!"

"I know, he's here."

"What?"

"Oh Kyle, Blanket! Yea it's a slumber Party!" Said Mister Jefferson

"No, Mister Jefferson, you need to take your son home." Said Stan

"We can't go back, there's a ghost in our house. Me and Blanket are scared!"

"Dad says it wants to eat us!"

"Please Don't make us go back home we're scared! We're Scared!"

"We're Scared!"

"AHHEE!"

"You'll be fine, we'll all stay here." Said Stan, pissed. "But we're going to sleep now."

"Come on Blanket." Said Kyle.

SONG " Now let's allll sleep and dreaaammmm! HEHEH! About Adventerous thiinnggs! SHAMONA! It's time for us alll to say goodnighht!" SONG

"EH Eh! Move over! Heh!" Said Cartman. Stan Closed his eyes.

"Mister Jefferson, I wish I could be around you all the time you're awesome!" Said Cartman

"I think you're awesome too Cartman!" Said Mister Jefferson.

"Yeah?" Asked Cartman.

"Yeah." Said Mister Jefferson

"Yeah." Said Cartman as he moved closer to Mister Jefferson's face. They We're About to kiss.

"AH!" Screamed Stan as he woke from a nightmare.

"What's the matter Stan? Have a Bad dream? Asked Mister Jefferson.

"Yeah, a _really_ bad Jesus." Replied Stan as he went back to sleep.


	6. HE NOT BLACK

THE COPS.......

"Murphy You inside?" Asked Sargeant Harris

"I'm inside sir, this guy looks like he has more money than all of us put together. Black son of a bitch. Planting the cocaine, now."

"Johnson what about you?"

"Placing the blood splatter now sir."

"Frank?"

"Placing Pubic Hair of raped woman, now."

"Allright. This Jefferson guy shows up arrest him fast and try not to pee. There could be neighbors with video cameras." "Why do we do this?"

"Huh?"

"Why is it us police men around the country have such a passion for framing rich black men for a crime they didn't commit?"

"Why? I guess I never thought about why sir, we just do it."

"25 years i've been on the force, I've seen every sick depravity known to humanity. Today, when I see a black man that has more money than me,

I want to, vomit my gizzards right into the why?Maybe there is no reason. Maybe there's a big blue ball out there that's mostly covered in water and

we're just goin along for the ride."

THE NEXT MORNING AT STANS.....

"Stan, time to get up for school." said Randy knocking on the door. Randy opened the door

"Stan? What the? Mister Jefferson!" Said Randy. Sharon came too.

"Oh, we were just havin a slumber party!" Said Mister Jefferson

"Mister Jefferson, this is highly inappropriate!" yelled Randy

"Inappropriate, no! They're my freinds! You're being ignorant! You see I didn't have a childhood, so I'm really just a child everythings okay!

I want you each to have $100!"

"Wow, I'm gonna go buy that new sport coat i've been wanting!" Said Randy

"Come on Blanket! we have to go home and feed the animals. Goodbye friends!"

"Boys, I don't want you to go to Mister Jeffersons anymore. Do you understand?"

"You don't have to tell us twice mom, that guy's a freak!" Said Stan

"Not go to Mister Jefferson's anymore! Well, excuse my french , but you can suck my fat, hairy, balls!" Said Cartman

THE COPS....

"Harris, Harris!"

"What?"

"It's Jefferson, he's back. Let's give blacky a nice welcome home. Woah wait a guy isn'y black! Holy god, his son is'nt black either! Stand down!

I repeat Stand down! He's not black! You son of a bitch you told me this guy was african american!"

"It says right here on the sheet!"

"Does that look like a black guy to you!?!?!?"

"No"

"Jesus Christ monkey balls! We made an innocent man go to jail who wasn't black! aww.*vomits* Jesus harris. What are we becoming? We're supposed to protect the people. What if we lost our way?"

"Sir, it's possible he is black even though he doesn't look it."

"To hell with you! We're never gonna frame an innocent man again. Unless we'rre sure he's black.

MISTER JEFFERSON'S HOUSE

"Blanket, those men are trying to get us! Go up to your room and put your mask on, we can't go outside anymore!"

OUTSIDE....

"That poor kid." Said Kyle

"Come on dude, we're not supposed to go over there!" said stan.

"Hi guys!" yelled Blanket

"Hey Blanket." Said Kyle

"We're goin over to help my dad chop wood, you wanna come with?" Asked Kyle

"Really? You mean it?" Asked Blanket

"Oh yea my friends are here! Come inside and Play guys!"

"Actually Mister Jeffererson we wanted to see if Blanket wanted to chop wood with us." Said Stan

"No, no that's ignorant. That's poopy work, Blanket and I wanna play!"

"Mister Jefferson, it might be good for Blanket to learn how to chop wood." Said Stan

"Blanket wants to play, don't you blanket? *picks up Blanket ans makes him ' fly ' over a second story window* Weee! yea! He can fly!!!"

"Jesus Christ dude!" Said Kyle

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Blanket

"STOP YOU F***IN' LOONATIC!" Screamed stan. Kenny pulled the cords on his hood tigher. Mister Jefferson's Mustache fell off. He put down Blanket,

Closed the window and the blinds.

"Dude we have got to get that kid away from him." said Kyle

BLANKETS ROOM........

"No, no Blanket Don't cry!" Said Mister Jefferson "I got your nose! I got your nose Blanket!"

"He Ha ha ha." Laughed Blanket. He Decided to try to play back, so he pulled on his dad's nose. Blanket LITERALLY had his dad's nose.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Blanket. He ran out of the room. His Dad Followed.

"Blanket stop! You're being ignorant! Ignorant!" Yelled Mister Jefferson.


	7. The End

SARGEANT HARRISON'S HOUSE.......

"Harrison, why haven't you called, you know how I worry." Said Maggie, Harrison's wife.

"I'm Giving it up Maggie, I'm quitting the force."

"Quitting the force?You?"

"None of it makes sense anymore.I don't even know if what we're doing is right. The Last 13 hours we've been working on a case,

trying to frame a rich black scumbag off the streets. And when he walked up to the door, he wasn't black. Maybe I can't tell the difference anymore.

Maybe it doesn't matter. Cause it seems every time we frame a rich black man he's out on the streets in no time. Just like OJ.

Do you know how hard those cops worked to frame him, the tireless hours they put in? And Then they just messed up because somebody just said the

N word too many times. I guess i'm just tired. I'm just Damn tired."

"Not another word of that kind of talk here harrison. Lil ol' me would love nothing more for than you to quit the force and come back home. But I know you.

Framing rich black people for crimes they didn't commit is in your that rich, smug smile off their faces is what puts a smile on yours.

Your a good cop Harrison Neds. You don't have to question that, because i'll tell you."

"Your a good wife Maggie. You know me better than I know myself."

"Where you goin?"

"I've got a little more work to do."

MISTER JEFFERSON'S HOUSE.....

"Mister Jefferson? It's your best friend in the world Eric Cartman! Mister Jefferson? The sleepover tonight remember?"

INSIDE.....

"No, no i'm telling you you have to come out here now! My nose came off again! I know you live in California, I'll pay for your plane ticket! But I'm falling apart! I need some more cream and injections! I need to look young again! Oh no, I'm melting!

OUTSIDE.......

"Thanks alot for helping us dude." Whispered Kyle

"Yea, sure, whatever. Said Kenny...... UNMUFFLED

"You just gotta be Blanket untill we can get Blanket somewhere safe." Said Stan

" Aren't I too big to be Blanket?" Asked Kenny UNMUFLLED

"I don't think Mister Jefferson pays enough attention to his son to notice." Answered Kyle. They climbed the ladder to enter Blanket's room.

They entered through the window.

"Blanket you in here?" asked Stan

"HI GUYS!!!"

"SSHHHH. Blanket we're gonna get you outta here." Said Kyle.

"You are? o thankyou, thankyou thankyou!"

"Allright dude get in his bed." Said Stan to Kenny

"Well, Allright, but you guys owe me for this!" Said Kenny

"Whatever dude, at least you finally get to do something."

OUTSIDE...

"Okay Sam, we're gonna break in to see if this is really Micheal Jackson."

"K" They Climbed up the ladder and went through the window.

"Coast Clear Sam."

"Hey Maybe there's something in here." said Sam

"K, I'll scope it out." Said Frankie. She entered the room. "Aww. Goddammit!"

"What?"

"Someone's allready here!" Said Frankie. Sam Came into the room.

"Sam?"

"Yea?"

"Who, the hell, is that?"

"I don't know ,but whoever it is he is _FINE._" Said Sam.

"You know I'm listening right?" said Kenny

"O Crap, I thought you were sleeping or something!" Said Sam. She put her hand to her head and looked in pain

"Sam? Sam? Are you having a vision?" Asked Frankie

"Yea.. I am. That Kid.... over there... is going to die."

"Doesn't everyone eventually Sam?" Asked Frankie

"No, in the next five minutes. His head is gonna go through the ceiling... blood.. i see blood."

"Sam? Are you Okay?"

"Yea i'm fine frankie."

"O God I'm gonna Die again?" Said Kenny

"It can be stopped though." said Sam

"Wait, Sam?" Asked Kenny

" I don't know you dude."

"Yea you do"

"No I Don't"

"Yea you do, you just met me today. the kid in the orange."

"Oh, my bad. Wait.... Kenny... Die Again.... you must be.... Kenny McCormick. Oh my god."

"How do you know my last name?"

"Your family's poor, your dad, Stuart is an alcholic, your mom Carol is always pissed at your dad for being poor. You have a Brother named Kevin and

a sister named were the first to get a PSP, your Best friends are Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflvski. You Don't really Like Eric Cartman.

And you sometime call him Eric, Even though everyone calls him Cartman. You hav a better vocabulary then everybody thinks, and people commonly

under estimate you. You get killed all the time. and allways come back except for one time when you died of a muscular disase and didn't come back for a year. Your Will Says : Kyle and stan dude's you were the best friends a guy could have and i entitle you for all of my belongings. Eric, I never really liked you, as of everyone. And I feel sorry for you so you can have my PSP. And if I were ever in a vegetave state don't ever show me on that condition on national television! And your addicted to por.... O god why'd I say that?"

"Wow, you know more about me than i know myself."

"Well, She's the pyshcic!"

"I am." Sam got on Blanket's bed and laid stomach fist with her head up.

"So what are you here for?" Sam said flirty then winked.

"Uhhh, uhhhh." the look in his eyes was like the "crush" look.

"Well?"

"Uhh. Oh yeah. We were trying to get this kid out of here."

"O, were trying to prove if Micheal Jackson really lives here."

"ok." He said

"Are you okay? O. Stop starin at my chest." said Sam as she tilted his head back up to regular view

"Dude, i'm not pretty when I'm pissed, remember?" He then remember how angry she was back then.

"O, yeah."

"Sam, I'm Back, I got the thriller album." Said Frankie

"Sweet" Said Sam

"AAHHHH!" They heard Screams down te hall. They immeadiatly sprung up from the bed.

"What the hell is going on you guys?" asked kenny to his friends now in the room

"BLANKET!" Screamed Mister Jefferson

" O NO NO NO IM NOT BLANKET!" Sreamed kenny as Mister Jefferson through the air. She knew she had to save him.

"Hey, MICHAEL JACKSON!" sais Sam. It worked.

"That's not Blanket, that's our friend Kenny." She continued on

"Well then were's Blanket?"

"Uhh, umm,ahh, Blanket is... not here."

"Proove this guy's not Blanket." Said Micheal Jackson. She could onl do one thing, take off the mask. So she did. And it worked.

"Kenny, I just saved your life. So I've realized If you want to live, your life is under my hands. shcking I know but Seriously, think about it, if I just saved your life now, what about the next 50 times!"

"You're right.... i don't have to die anymore! Well Then I guess I should....."

"Ya you should." Sam said.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Sure. Well we still gotta take care of this MIster Jefferson thing."

"O yea."

"Sam, They just did that. Said Frankie

"Well glad that's over! O god we still gotta break it to Cartman!

"I'll do it Sam." Said Frankie

"Ok, you do that."

"Cartman, Well, Mister Jefferson tuned out to be Micheal Jackson."

"WHAT?"

"Yea."

"Wha'd he do?" asked Sam

"He just said "what"."

"well, everything turned out right." said Kyle

"Yea it did, it did." Said Stan.

**A/N **

**Yea i know the ending was kinda slow. But o wellz. **


End file.
